I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for using wireless devices.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless network may include many base stations that can support communication for many wireless devices, e.g., cellular phones. Conventionally, wireless devices are used primarily for radio communication and are often carried everywhere by users. Recently, wireless devices have been designed with additional features such as cameras for taking pictures and capturing videos, positioning capabilities for determining the location of users, etc. These additional features provide more capabilities and enable greater use of the wireless devices by the users for communication as well as other functions.